The Crow: Turmoil
by CrimsonKappa
Summary: AU The night before Halloween, Seto and Mokuba are murdered in their own home. One year later, Seto rises from the grave, and, guided by a beautiful crow, seeks his revenge! Seto Kaiba is The Crow! Woot!


CrimsonKappa: Because my best friend and I have no life, we decided to watch 4 movies in a row. First, we watched a Yu-Gi-Oh DVD, the one where Yugi duels Kaiba on the roof of Pegasus's castle (and Kaiba almost gets knocked off the roof! I cried!), and then we watched The Crow, The Crow: City of Angels, and The Crow: Salvation. Well, my hormones were going insane because, Kaiba plus the Crow equals super hornyness! Anyway, besides being horny, I was inspired to write this fanfic. Seto Kaiba gets to be the CROW! HOW HOT IS THAT????????!!!!!!!! Hope you like it! Please review!!!  
  
Be Warned: This story might get violent, and drug use will be in here, too. Also, I decided to make Jou(Joey), Mai(that one's obvious), Honda(Tristan), Malik(Marik), Bakura(we all know him), and Anzu(Tea) the bad guys. Please don't be mad at me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Crow. Kazuki Takahashi and James O'Barr do. Of course I wish I owned Brandon Lee, but he's dead! ::Goes off and cries in a corner::  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
The Murder  
  
It was the night before Halloween in the city of Domino, Japan. This was not a peaceful night. The citizens of Domino had nicknamed the night Devil's night, because every year, the city's brutal gangs would set fire to buildings all around the city, making the night a living hell.  
  
This night was no different. Katsuya Jonouchi, a high-ranking gang leader watched from his window as the city burned. He enjoyed watching flames, as they burned in his chocolate eyes. A woman came up behind him. She was dressed in purple and white, to match her eyes, and her long blonde hair fell to the small of her back.  
  
"Hello, hansom," she said. "Happy Devil's Night."  
  
Jonouchi smiled and looked at the beauty. "Hey, Mai," he said, as he walked up and kissed her. He then pushed her down onto a chair, still kissing her, but not just her lips. Also her eyes, neck, cleavage, breasts. He began to work his hand up her skirt.  
  
"Hold it," she protested. Mai Kujaka was an independent woman who put work before sex. "Are you going to kill that slime ball Seto Kaiba tonight?"  
  
Jou looked at her and grinned. "Yes," he said, "I hate that rich bastard. Hee hee, tonight Mr. Money Bags will pay! He will die tonight! I've summoned Malik, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu, they will dispose of Kaiba's rich ass while you and I have some fun! Goddamnit! Where are they?"  
  
As if to answer his question, three guys and one girl entered the chamber. They halted when they saw that Jou and Mai had been making out. The tallest of the four, Honda, spoke. "We're sorry to disturb you, man," he said, "but you wanted us?"  
  
Jou got off Mai's lap. "Yeah," he said, "tonight you're gonna get rid of that spoiled bastard, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"Awright!" said Honda. "It's about time we teach that asshole a lesson!"  
  
Anzu, the girl, smiled. "We'll make it quick and clean..."  
  
"No," said Jou firmly. "Make it slow and painful. Show the rich what its like to suffer! Give him our pain!"  
  
........................................................................................  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his computer in his overly sized office, in his overly sized mansion. He sighed. It was getting late. He hoped Mokuba was asleep, there was school tomorrow, even though it was Halloween. He decided he should get to bed, too. Sleep seemed to be the only place he could find escape, but then again, even in his dreams was darkness.  
  
He sighed again and stood up. He began to walk to the door of his office, his white trench coat flaring behind him. Suddenly, he heard glass break and then laughter. Someone was breaking into the Kaiba Mansion. Seto grabbed his gun and put it inside his coat. 'Those burglars will be sorry they ever entered Kaiba Mansion!' he thought to himself.  
  
Seto left his office and went down the hall to his brother Mokuba's room. He shut and locked the door, being sure Mokuba was safe. Then he headed in the direction of the laughter. The unwanted guests had broken into the library. Seto walked slowly towards them, making sure he wasn't seen. He positioned himself on the stairs that lead to the library, a place where he could see and shoot them off, but it would be hard for them to see him.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" shouted Bakura, "we know you're in here! Come out and face us!"  
  
'If they're here to rob me,' thought Seto, 'then why are they calling for me?' He didn't have time to ask himself questions. He pointed his gun and aimed for Honda, who was closest to him. He fired, but only grazed his cheek.  
  
"Awe, fuck!" said Honda and he fired his gun right back at the direction the bullet had come from. It hit Seto right in the shoulder, causing him to fall off the stairs and onto the library floor right in the middle of his attackers. He felt a few bones break.  
  
"What's this?" asked Malik. "A sexy CEO all for me?"  
  
Seto tried to get up, but Honda and Anzu grabbed him. Malik threw a punch right across his face. Bakura did the same.  
  
"Why won't he bleed?" asked Bakura. He pulled out a dagger and sliced across Seto's arm. Blood spilled out and Seto cried out in pain.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked them.  
  
Malik shrugged. "We don't want anything from you. We just want to show you what it's like to suffer, rich boy."  
  
Malik took a step closer to his victim, but Seto shook one of his arms free, throwing Anzu across the room. She quickly got up and pointed her gun right at him. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.  
  
Bakura quickly took Anzu's place by grabbing the free arm and holding it firmly. He dug his nails into Seto's veins, causing them to bleed and Seto unable to move his arm.  
  
Anzu was ready to shoot, but Malik stopped her. "Make him suffer," he said.  
  
Seto's head was hanging low, and he looked up at Malik with piercing blue dragon eyes from under his brow. Malik grabbed him by the hair and threw his face to the floor. He straddled his back and ripped open his shirt, ready to make scars with a whip. Upon ripping the shirt, however, he saw that beating scars were already there. Scars from Seto's stepfather.  
  
"Awe," said Malik, faking pity in his voice, "how'd you get these? Did Big Daddy Money Bags give them to you?"  
  
The four continued to attack Seto. Punching and beating and stabbing. As much as he tried, Seto could not fight them off. He didn't care, really, just as long as Mokuba was safe.  
  
Mokuba, however, had woken up from all the noise. And despite his door being locked, he had ventured out of his room to see what was going on. He had come to the library and stood back and watched with terrified gray as his big brother was being brutally murdered.  
  
Seto lay bleeding on the floor. They didn't even need to hold him any more. "Now can we shoot him?" asked Anzu.  
  
Bakura smiled as he licked some blood off his hands. "Yes," he said. "Now he must die!"  
  
Seto looked up as Malik pointed his gun, ready to shoot. Suddenly, Mokuba came out from his hiding spot. "NO!" he screamed. Malik shot the gun just as Mokuba ran in front of his brother, taking the bullet, instead. He fell to the floor, splattering blood all over his big brother.  
  
"No," said Seto, not really able to believe what had just happened, "Mokuba!"  
  
"Little brat," said Malik.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Seto; fire was burning in his eyes.  
  
"Awe, shut up," Malik said as he shot again, this time getting Seto. He shot again and again, just to make sure he was dead. Blood splattered all over the floor.  
  
Bakura reached down and checked the pulse. "He's dead," he said, licking the blood off the body.  
  
Suddenly, they heard sirens. "Let's get out of here," said Honda. They all jumped out the windows and hopped on motorcycles, leaving the crime scene, and the two dead Kaiba brothers behind.  
  
CrimsonKappa: This chapter wasn't that good, but I will try to make the story better! And I'm trying my best not to make any of the characters ooc, but do you know how hard it is to make Anzu a bad guy? Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: You killed me AND my brother!  
  
CK: Don't worry, you'll come back and avenge Mokuba soon.  
  
Seto: I'm gonna kill you. There's no way Malik would ever be able to kill me! He's such a wimp.  
  
CK: You're sexy.  
  
Seto: Get away from me.  
  
CK: Fine. I don't need you. I have Brandon Lee, the REAL Crow! BWA HA HA! ::makes out with poster of Brandon Lee::  
  
Seto: Get a life.  
  
CK: ::goes in a corner and sobs:: Brandon Lee... is...dead... ::gets over it real fast:: Uh, anyway, next chapter, Seto becomes The Crow! YAY! 


End file.
